


we're all charming here

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Becky takes on flower reading and Charlotte learns of this when the first vase shows up.





	we're all charming here

**Author's Note:**

> the ranunculus flower means
> 
> Radiant Charm  
> You Are Charming  
> You are Attractive
> 
> ofc terms are wrong. becky doesn't research guys.

_I have decided to take up flower art  
and poetry and stuff.   
These are ranunculus  
love Bex_

Charlotte lowers the card and inspects the vase in front of her. It is solid ceramic so not a waste and they have arrived at the beginning of her time at home so she might get to enjoy them this time. It is just like Becky to decide she is taking up flower reading or whatever she meant. _Reading Bex is hard enough at times never mind botany,_ Charlotte thinks to herself while moving the vase to a table situated closer to the sunlight. They smell rather strong and she wonders where on earth they were grown at this time of year. They can't be from too far away as Becky would disapprove of the shipping them and all the gas it would take and the impact on the environment and...she listens okay? That is a start. Just. Sometimes it can be a lot. 

In a way that makes the flowers mean even _more_ to her because Becky would probably frown on that stuff usually. Charlotte doubts more vases will appear. _More like weird images off google I need to try decode_. The thought jolts her memory and she wanders back to her counter to fetch her protein shake before doing just that and looking up _ranunculus_ on google. She is almost sure it is not a real thing before the pages appear on her screen and she has to choose between some flower reading site she has never seen before and the less in-depth but more trustworthy for not breaking her phone with malware, wikipedia. 

Instead she keeps scrolling and picks up the idea of what Becky is trying to say. Though Charlotte feels it could fit either of them. It certainly puts a smile on her face for the rest of the day as she ponders how to let Becky know she got them and how it means. It only comes to her later that night when she is about to turn in, and _Vikings_ in her fluffy jammies in bed, that it comes to her. As she grabs a diet coke and some snacks she also carefully balances the case and makes her way to bed. 

Once she is comfy in bed and the intro is playing on her TV, after a battle to wrestle her firestick back into place, she spends another five minutes missing what is going on within the show as she moves her vase several times and changes the filter on her phone until she has a picture that she is happy with. Only then does she send a text to Becky.

_' Well this charmed its way here with me. Hopefully you will be here too before all the petals fall off xox loved it. love u xox_

The phone buzzes around twenty minutes later but at that point her favourite character is getting his ass kicked so she ignores it and before she knows it daylight has come and her TV is in sleep mode. Groggily reaching for her phone Charlotte sees a regular message but then a latterly sent picture message from Becky and flicks it open to see a picture of flowers and then a short message, _I just got ditched for vikings again didn't I? Rude._


End file.
